1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection device, and more particularly to an injection device for injecting filling into cracks of walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, walls or the like may include various kinds of cracks formed therein. A filling or the like may be required to be injected into the cracks, but may not be easily injected into the cracks of the walls.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional the injection devices.